


Ten Million Fireflies

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tyler and Josh are friends who sometimes have sex, and Tyler isn't sure how it happened but he knows he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Million Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> this aint the depressing shit like w my last fwb au i promise u. also this was based off a tumblr post i saw and will add a link to if i ever find againnn
> 
> update: theres now been a [russian/ру́сский translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4206969) by the very kinda [runtheconverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/pseuds/RunTheConverse)!! many thanks to them!!!

Tyler didn't know when he and Josh went from just friends to something else. It had been a gradual thing. At first, they were like any two straight best friends, then sometimes they would kiss late at night. It wasn't weird, because Tyler liked kissing and Josh was a good kisser.

From there, it had gone to casual blowjobs. One time, Josh had gotten hard from Tyler's lips, and with only a look to make sure it was okay, Tyler dropped to his knees in front of him and sucked him off.

Maybe it was weird that Tyler had enjoyed it. Maybe that wasn't the way it should be between best friends. But most best friends didn't have sex, anyway, and Tyler and Josh had never cared about what people thought they should be. So it wasn't discussed when Josh knocked on the door of his hotel room, and in his pocket there was lube and condoms. He asked, "Is this okay?" and as soon as he got Tyler consent, he was tugging off his clothes.

Josh looked even more beautiful when he was naked. Not that this was the first time Tyler had seen him naked. It was the first time in this context, though. He took in the freckles on his back, his cute tummy, the tattoos on his arm which Tyler found hopelessly attractive. Sex with Josh was amazing, and he was surprised he hadn't woken anyone up with his moans.

Tyler didn't know when they went from just friends to something else, but he did know when he fell in love. It was when they were having sex, and Josh was kissing him. Tyler had wrapped his legs around Josh's waist as well as he could, pulling Josh close to him. Every single time Josh initiated something new, he would whisper something like, "Is this good?"

It was a small thing, and it shouldn't have meant so much, but Tyler loved it. Loved that, even if they weren't in love, Josh still cared about him so much. It was then that Tyler realised he _was_ in love. He ignored it, because right now the priority was sex with Josh.

He thought about it a lot more after they had finished. With their kind of friendship, it would be so easy to pretend they were dating, but he knew they weren't. He didn't know whether he should continue the thing he and Josh had, but he did anyway. If Josh wanted to stop, they would stop, but until then Tyler wanted it too bad to be selfless.

Their relationship wasn't all sex, though. They played video games and watched movies and did everything else they had done before they started having sex.

Tonight, Josh took Tyler by the hand, and he didn't bring him to a bed. He lead Tyler outside, and ran with Tyler just behind him until they reached a field. It was dark, the only light coming from street lamps, staining everything slightly orange. His heart was pounding, and he knew if he was there with anyone but Josh he would be petrified.

With Josh, though, he just felt in love. It was getting hard to ignore.

Josh hopped over the fence, then waited until Tyler joined him. Once again taking Tyler's hand, he led him to an area beside two trees, and lay down.

Tyler did so, too, and stared at the sky. There weren't many stars, most of them scared away by clouds and city lights, but a few remained. Tyler wondered if some had fell to Earth, because there were tiny orange lights flickering about above him. There had to be maybe thirty. They were beautiful.

He looked to Josh, who was already looking at Tyler, and said, "What are those?" He tried to point but they were moving around.

Josh laughed, almost too loud in the heavy night. "Fireflies," he said.

"They're so pretty, Josh." He removed his gaze from Josh to take in the sight of them again. He could feel Josh's eyes, still stuck on him, but didn't mention it.

Josh took a deep breath in. "Hey, Ty?"

"Yeah, Josh?" He felt Josh take his hand, a loose enough grip for Tyler to escape.

"I'm in love with you," he said.

Tyler resisted the urge to gasp. Instead, he parted his lips and breathed steadily as he tried not to grin. "I'm in love with you," Tyler said.

"That's good," Josh said.

Tyler rearranged his hand so he had a more comfortable grip on Josh. "Yeah."

Tyler didn't remember when they went from just friends to something else, but he remembered when he fell in love, and when Josh said he was in love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey i kept forgetting to post this bc i was busy w animal crossing


End file.
